


Comfort Food

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aso has eclectic tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

He’s traveled all over the world in search of new treats and feasts.

Dry-fried shark fin in the Sichuan Province, China. 

White truffles from San Miniato, Tuscany.

Austria’s potato pancakes with smoked salmon.

Chushki Byurek (Bulgaria), Mahshi (Egypt), Doners (Germany), Cau Cau (Peru), Tater-Tot Casserole (United States)…the list goes on and on.

But his absolute favorite dish, the one he’ll go back for again and again, is the one between Chika’s legs.

He doesn’t know if it’s the taste, smell or the sounds Chika makes as he licks, sucks and nips but…

It makes his mouth water like no other.


End file.
